Despair By Moonlight
by oddone4ever
Summary: 5 new villans emerge to fight the titans, one for each and only 2 get away, now what'll happen when the 2 come back for the 3?


Oddone: Hello! Welcome to one of my Teen Titans FanFics. Please, don't ask about anything because you probably wont get an answer, or you will but it wont be nice, I don't like it when people question me, don't know why either. Anyways **_READ AND REVIEW!_** Yes, I like getting reviews.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1: Too Quiet, Not For Long!

Raven sighed; she had no clue what to do. She gave up trying to find entertainment in her room and got up off her bed. Raven put on her cloak and walked out to the living room, in a hidden pocked she had some money so she could get a new book from the store.

"Where ya going?" Cyborg asked. Raven turned around to face him.

"To the store, I need a book to read." She answered in a monotone. Cyborg nodded.

"I'll come with ya! I needed to get out to town anyways." He said, her grabbed his car keys and together they walked to the garage. On the way to the mall Raven and Cyborg sat in silence. There really was nothing to talk about. "Ok, I know you well enough to know that something's going on. What's wrong?" Cyborg asked. Raven looked over, her emotionless mask covered the shock that she was feeling.

"It's just to quiet." Raven answered truthfully, maybe Cyborg knew her better than she thought. "We haven't had to fight crime for days now, and that never happens." She continued.

"Well, let's just be thankful for the time that we have to ourselves." Cyborg said, Raven nodded and went back to looking out the window. Soon they were at the mall where all the Titans went to get what they needed, they had saved it enough times so they got discounts at all the stores, it really helped to. Raven and Cyborg got out of the car. "Once you're done meet back here and I'll drive you home, if I'm not back, go on with out me."

"Alright." Raven said, she walked into the mall and went to her favorite bookstore. "Let's see…" she muttered as she looked at the books. She found one she liked and took it off the shelf. After she paid for it, she felt like she was being watched, not in the normal way, but like there was someone purposely watching her. _Where's Cyborg?_ Raven asked, she went to a part store where she knew Cyborg liked to go and walked in, she found Cyborg waist deep in brand new tired for the T-Car.

"Raven, what're you doin' here?" he asked when he noticed her.

"Hurry up and pay for what you're buying, there's someone watching me, or maybe both of us." Raven said in a hushed tone.

"What makes you say that?"

"I have a feeling now hurry up." Raven said, Cyborg grabbed the four tires that he had been looking at and went to the register, after her paid for them they walked out to the T-Car and they both got the same feeling.

"I hate it when I get this feelin'." Cyborg muttered.

"You're not the only one." Raven said. They got in the car and drove back to Titans Tower. "Something's not right." Cyborg nodded his agreement.

"Once we get back we'll tell the others and see if they've been getting the same feeling. I think it might just be us, but I could be wrong." He added.

"Maybe I should have tried scanning peoples minds." Raven suggested. Suddenly she got a chill, but the feeling left. "Hmm." She muttered as she looked in the side view mirror.

"What?" Cyborg asked as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I got a chill and then the feeling like I was being watched was gone…" she answered, still looking in the mirror suspiciously.

"Don't worry about it." Raven looked away, but she still couldn't shrug off the feeling that some thing was going to go horribly wrong over the next few days. "WE'RE BACK!" Cyborg yelled.

"Cy!" Beast Boy yelled as he ran over to him. "I was just about to play the Game Station! C'mon! This time I'm gonna beat you!" BB said.

"Not yet, Raven and I have something to talk about." Cyborg said. "Where's Star and Robin?" he asked.

"Star and Robin are in the kitchen." BB answered.

"Good, get in there." Raven said in her usual monotone. BB nodded and ran into the kitchen, Raven and Cyborg followed.

"Hello Friends!" Starfire said excitedly. Raven sat down on a stool, BB was next to her, much to her annoyance, Cyborg was looking for food, Starfire was feeding Silkie and Robin was watching what everyone was doing from the couch.

"Alright, while I was getting my book I was being watched." Raven said.

"That's normal, we are Titans after all." Robin said.

"It wasn't being watched by fans or anything, it was being watched as in they wanted to see what I was doing, studying me." Raven added so that people with small brains could understand, more so that Beast Boy understood.

"Interesting, this has not happened before." Starfire said.

"Unless it was by someone that wanted to attack us." BB added in.

"I suggest we be on alert then." Robin said. The others nodded.

"Who wants waffles?" Cyborg asked, he had been listening but he also wanted to make sure that there was no grim mood.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 

"It seems that they've noticed that we're watching them." A female said. There were several 'Uh-huh's of agreement. "Now, well, since we've already paired ourselves up with a Titian we attack at midnight. You are free to do what you wish." The people around the room left, all but one that is. "Yes?"

"I want to know why we didn't attack when we had two of the three separated." Another girl said.

"Firstly we didn't have the right members watching the right Titans. There are only 5 of you that are a match. We don't want you 5 dying for naught." The first woman answered.

"It would have been easy to take them on!" the second woman growled as her eyes flashed green, normally people would have flinched away but under the circumstances she wasn't going to attack her employer.

"I'd rather wait until the cover of darkness, you are dismissed, I don't want to see you unless you are summoned, or until midnight, which ever happens."

"Fine." The girl left and the woman was left in the room alone. "I swear, that woman doesn't know what's best. After I finish with the Titans I'm going to kill her and then I'll laugh as she slowly bleeds to death."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 

Raven stretched her muscles, she had been in her room for a while, first she had been reading, then she went to meditating. She looked over to her clock, it read '11:59'. She didn't know why but she got the feeling that something bad was about to happen. Just as the clock turned midnight the room to her wall was blow to bits and a girl was floating in the air looking at Raven with a smug smile on her face.

"Good Evening, Raven." She said, then her eyes glowed bright green, the color of true evil.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 

**_BOOM!_**

Beast Boy jumped awake and noticed that a man with red hair was standing at the foot of his bed smiling with a wide grin.

"Go away! It's not even day light!" BB groaned as he ducked back under the covers. He didn't hear footsteps receding so he knew that the man was still there. "Didn't I say go away?" BB growled irritably."

"You did, but I don't listen." The man said. "Now, get out of bed and fight me, Beast Boy." He added. Beast Boy got out of bed and glared at the man with red hair.

"You're going to regret waking me up in the middle of the night!" BB growled.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 

Starfire got out of bed and was just about to open her door when it was pulled off the hinges by a short man. Starfire looked down at him.

"May I ask why you have destroyed my door?" Starfire asked in a sweet tone. The man glared up at her.

"You're a tall one aren't ya lass?" he asked.

"Pardon me?"

"Never mind. Well, Starfire, let's fight shall we?" he asked.

"But we've only just met? Why would we want to fight?"

"Shut up and fight me!"

"Why?" Star asked. Suddenly she face was met with an extension of the man's arm. "Ow, that hurt." Star said as she rubbed her cheek.

"Defend yourself!" he yelled as both arms came at her.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 

Cyborg had heard several crashes and ran out of his room too see what was going on, he didn't see any one out in the hall, but he did see a door lying in the hall.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"I should be asking the same thing about you! I didn't think that you were an actual cyborg!" An innocent voice said, Cyborg looked behind him and saw a girl with her eyes closed looking at him. "So, what do you say to a fight to see who has the better tech?" she asked.

"I don't fight little girls." Cyborg said. The girl's smile faded from her face.

"That's something you're going to regret later on in life. I appreciate the thought, but I'm not so little that just one hit's going to hurt me, so please will you fight me?" she asked.

"I said I don't fight little girls so I'm not going to." Cyborg said, suddenly he felt his control panel being opened.

"It seems that my hacker bug has different plans." She finally opened her eyes and looked at Cyborg. "Like I've asked before, will you fight me?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 

"Roooobbbbinnn!" a singsong voice said. Robin mentally asked himself who it was, no names came to mind. "Oh c'mon Robin! Wake up!" she voice said again. Robin opened his eyes and noticed that there was a woman sitting on the end of his bed. "Oh! You're up! Good Morning! It's officially 12:01 in the morning!" she said.

"That's nice, who are you and what are you doing in my room?" Robin asked. The woman smiled. She was as tall as he was and she didn't a have girly thing about her, she was all woman.

"I'm someone that you're going to fight, and I'm in your room to wake you up. I like fair fights." She added.

"Are you one of the people who were watching Cyborg and Raven?" Robin asked, the girl shook her head. "What's the name of your group? Clearly you're all part of the same operation." He added.

"Aren't you smart?" she asked, the sweetness leaving her tone. "Why don't you fight me and find out? If you land a solid hit then I have to answer your question, and if I land a solid hit you have to answer my question, you'll find that I answer true so you have to as well."

"Alright you're on!" Robin said, he threw off the covers and jumped to his feet, and grabbed his bo staff. The woman sighed.

"You're so predictable." She muttered and Robin glared at her.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 

"Who're you?" Raven asked the girl floating outside her now destroyed bedroom. She stared at Raven in silence this was getting on Raven's nerves. "Are you going to answer me?"

"Yes, I will, but only if you beat me in a fight. Two half demons fighting against each other, it will truly be fun." She said.

"You're a half demon?" the girl nodded. "Why do you have the power of a full demon?" Raven asked. The girl sighed and closed her eyes as she looked down; when she looked back up she opened her eyes as well.

"I'll answer you just this one question. I have the power of a full demon because I've been one of the few lucky people to be able to gain my full powers. Now fight me and I'll answer all your other questions. I can tell you now, it will be fun." There was an evil gleam in her eyes that Raven knew all to well, Trigun had it, and when her demon side got loose so did she.

"Maybe fun to you, but I can tell just by looking at you, we're two completely different people." Raven flew into the air and her dark energy covered her hands. The girl smiled and removed her hands from across her chest and red energy covered her hands.

"We might be different, but we have many things in common. For instance, human mothers, those weaken us so that we're despised." Raven growled at the girl.

"Do NOT bring my mother into this!" she yelled, a bolt of dark energy flew out at the girl, she caught it and looked at it.

"Too many flaws." She muttered, she threw it back and Raven moved out of the way. Suddenly the girl was in front of Raven and her glowing green eyes were looking into Raven's violet ones. "Those eyes of yours are annoying." She said, then the real fight began, the fight to survive, whichever person won this would truly be one to be afraid of. One of the girls hands were balled into a fist, she was getting ready to punch Raven, before it connected Raven brought her right had up to block it, their powers fought against one another, Raven felt hard cement connect with her back, then both their powers on the hands that had connected dissipated. "What!" the girl asked. "You are really getting on my nerves! No holding back!"

_How am I going to be able to win against her! She hasn't been holding back! _Raven said inside her head.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 

"I'm going to regret waking you up? HA! That's the best joke I've heard all year!" the red haired man said with a laugh. Beat Boy let out a wolf like growl. "Now I'm serious. Better watch yourself." Beast Boy saw the man reach behind and pull something off his back. Beast Boy looked at it, it was a boomerang.

"That's it! Ha! That's something that Robin uses! You're nothing but a copy cat." Beast Boy said.

"We'll see about that." He said with a smirk. He threw the boomerang with amazing force, Beast Boy transformed into a mouse, just in time so he didn't get hit. He looked up and saw the boomerang expand and destroy the wall behind him. Beast Boy transformed back and looked at him. "My special boomerang, made by my teammate." He said.

"That's nice but I'm still going to beat you!" Beast Boy growled, he transformed into a T-Rex and whipped the man with his tail, his tail was caught and the man had only moved back a little. "Huh!" he asked while still in T-Rex form.

"I also have made myself stronger than most men, that way I can carry my boomerang and now have to worry about it slowing me down!" he threw BB in T-Rex form and then threw his boomerang after. It hit BB in the stomach and BB was thrown into the neighboring room.

"Alright. You're making me mad!" BB growled, he turned into a goat and followed the boomerang in to the man, just before BB hit him he turned into a bull, the man was thrown and landed in a pile of debris.

"Hahahahahahahaaaa!" he said as he stood, he was much taller than Beast Boy and his red hair made him see taller. He was skinny, but still strong. In his hair were goggles that were blue, it seemed to go with him perfectly. "It seems I've under estimated your wit, it's time to use both my weapons." The boomerang was in one hand and he reached behind his back once again. This time he had a sword.

"Yeah, and I under estimated you in the category of easy!" BB muttered, he laughed again.

"I like you kid, I'll tell you my name. Chandalen. Since I've told you my name I really have to kill you now, there is no one living that I have given my name to." Beast Boy gulped. He knew this wasn't going to be easy but he was going to have to live because he wasn't going to die by someone with a boomerang!

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

The short man struck out with his other arm and Starfire put her left hand up to block, the man smirked and Starfire's eyes were green with her energy.

"I do not like it when people attack me for no reason." Starfire said as she grabbed his arm and tried to throw him away, instead of throwing him, she was met with a detachable arm.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that I have removable arms isn't it? They come right back as well…" he added, suddenly his arm started to go back to his body and no matter what Starfire did it was pulled back to him.

"What is this?" she asked.

"A special kind of metal that's attracted to just specific DNA. If you don't let go lassie you're going to be pulled right into me and then I'll have an easy time getting you where I want you." He said. Starfire let go and took to the air. Suddenly the man stated to rise so that he was even with her. "I also forgot to mention that my legs are made of the same thing and I can extend them at will." Starfire was thrown forward when his hand came up from behind and hit her. She stopped herself from going any further; she didn't like the feeling she was getting from this man. "Don't like me much do ya lass?" he asked. "The names Prindin." He added. Starfire threw a wave of starbolts at him. Prindin moved his body out of the way of every single one. The struck back with darts, one skimmed Starfire's arm and drew blood. Before he could do anything she hit him with several bolts from her eyes. After the dust cleared he started to laugh.

"What's so funny? I have damaged you more than you have me." Starfire said.

"Those darts had poison on them, strong enough to kill any human. You're lucky that you're not human or else you'd be dead by now, but you're feeling weak now aren't you? Like you just want to sleep?" Starfire's eyes were growing heavy, but she didn't show it. "Let me end your misery now!" he charged at Starfire with his hand transformed into a dagger, she couldn't see it very well but she knew it was coming.

"HA!" she yelled as she shot a giant starbolt out of both of her hands. It hit dead on, and Prindin was out. "I'm so tired…" she muttered as she fell asleep, luckily she landed on her bed as she fell from weariness.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 

The girl's eyes had finally opened and he wished that they stayed closed. They were a deep innocent blue and they showed that she was very smart.

"Fine, I'll fight you, if you answer one question." Cyborg said, the girls' eyes closed again and she was wearing a happy face again. The bug got off his back and disappeared into the dark.

"Ask away then!" she said happily.

"Why are you fighting us?"

"That what me and my gang were hired to do, we're the best of the best, just as you and your friends are. There's Prindin who's against Starfire, Chandalen who's fighting Beast Boy and judging by the sounds coming from that direction he's using his boomerang, there's Jedidiah who is going against Raven, I don't think Raven stands a chance, and there's me, Kaylen, who is against you, Cyborg! Oh! There's also Kasie who is against Robin, hopefully you leader doesn't fall for looks alone." she said. "Oops! I said my friends' names out loud. I'm sorry, forget you heard the names!"

"Can't do that. Read to fight?" he asked, Kaylen nodded, Cyborg's arm turned to the cannon and he shot out at her, she moved out of the way and started running at him, there was a wrench in her hand, luckily she had called off the bug and he could use any thing he wanted. She hit him with the wrench where a pressure point should have been, then she put something on a weak point and jumped away, she still had the happy face on and what was grinning from ear to ear.

"You should prepare yourself for a bright light." She warned. Cyborg ignored her and she sighed. "You don't listen do you?" just then there was a flash, Cyborg's human eye and robotic eye were temporarily blinded and he couldn't move his left leg.

"What'd you do to me!" Cyborg asked.

"I short circuited that leg." Kaylen answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's not that hard, either, all I did was program this bomb that I made to destroy all the circuits in that join, now you're down to one leg and two arms. Soon you wont ever have two arms!" she yelled as she threw a bomb at him, he blew it up and Kaylen was thrown backwards. "Whoops! I guess I forgot that you could blow things up!" Kaylen ran at him, suddenly she disappeared, but Cyborg knew that trick, she just jumped into the air suddenly, she came down with her wrench in both hands, her eyes were open and her wrench connected with his shoulder. Then she turned and kicked him in the side of the head. He flew into a wall and it crumbled into dust on top of him. "That's it?" she asked.

"Hell no!" Cyborg yelled he hit her with his cannon and she flew into the wall across from him, she stood up and her eyes were open once again.

"Ow, that hurt you ass." She growled at him. Both her legs were cut open and bleeding, neither could move very well. "This last attack is going to decide who wins." Kaylen said.

"You're right, let's give it our all." Cyborg said, he charged up his cannon and she grabbed a control off her back. It was totally destroyed.

"You killed my control unit for my bugs! Do you know what that will do?" she yelled at him.

"No, but it can't be good." Cyborg muttered.

"Of course it's not good! This was state of the art! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" she yelled, suddenly wrenches and screwdrivers appeared between her fingers. "These are also state of the art, made by your truly. Once these hit they explode with gun powder, the blasts not little either." She threw one hand of wrenches and screwdrivers at him. All of them hit and Cyborg was looking at her threw his robotic eye, his human eye had closed. Before she threw the rst of the wrenches and screwdrivers he fired his cannon at her, it hit. As Kaylen flew through the air she threw the last oaf the weapons, they hit and both of them fell to the ground.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 

"Now that we know the rules how about we fight?" she asked Robin who was glaring at her. She ran at Robin as a staff of energy appeared. He blocked with his own staff. "You think that's going to work against me!" she asked in a laughing tone.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, he heard a loud crack and noticed that his bow staff was cracking in half.

"That's what I mean Wonder Boy." She said. Robin kicked her in the stomach and then launched a wave of exploding discs and Bird-a-rangs. "Hmm, not bad but, if you weren't holding back you could have gotten me down and out by now. C'mon Robin, fight me with all your power! Anyways you landed two hits so I will answer two questions." She added.

"First Question. What do you want with us?" Robin asked.

"Truthfully we want to get rid of you." She answered.

"Second Question. How did you create that staff?"

"It's just a power that I have, it was given to me by painful means, but I'm still glad I have it. If you want I can give you the same power, that is if you join us." She answered again, Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Never." She sighed and shrugged, this time is was Robin who attacked, Kasie dodged and then stuck him on the back with her foot, he flew into the wall and she sighed again.

"You know Robin, you're no fun, maybe I should go see Prindin and Starfire, he's always had a thing for much younger women, anyways my turn to ask a question." Kasie said. "What would you do if Starfire were to go back to her home world?"

"I'm not sure but I know I would try to stop her, I can't imagine what it would be like without her here." Robin answered truthfully.

"I see…" Kasie said. "I've found out all I wanted to know, from now on it's straight on fighting." Her staff changed to a pair of daggers, thief daggers to be exact. "The names Kasie by the way." She said.

"Answer one more question. How many of you are there?" Robin asked.

"5. There's one of us for each Titan." Robin nodded and threw freezing discs at her feet, she jumped over them, pushed off the ceiling and launched herself at Robin.

_She's good!_ Robin thought as he watched her to see where she was going to attack. She crossed her daggers to make an 'X', and a bolt of energy shot out at him, it was powerful, but not so much as to knock him out. Then Kasie collapsed to the floor unconscious.

"I guess using those powers of hers makes her weak." Robin said, he lifted her off the floor and put her on his back, then carried her to a holding cell where she was going to be held until they got some answers.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 

The strange girl with green eyes attacked Raven and Raven had just enough time to get out of the way, she was met with a bolt of red energy, Raven was thrown into another wall.

"Fight me! Stop holding back and fight me!" the girl screeched, Raven refused to move. "I see, you're just like the rest of them, then allow me to end your life." She said, the bolt powered up and while she wasn't looking Raven teleported herself behind the girl and up her in a headlock.

"Stop! I don't want to hurt you." Raven said. The girl struggled, and then stopped.

"That's better." She grabbed Raven's leotard and pulled her over her shoulder, she threw Raven to the ground.

_I can't take much more of this, I'm getting pounded, while I'm fighting her physically she's attacking my mind as well._ Raven thought, she didn't see a flaw in her technique, it was good.

"You're pathetic, I bet if your worthless mother was watching you she'd be ashamed of you." Raven's eyes turned red and slited.

"LEAVE MY MOTHER OUT OF THIS!" Raven yelled as she attacked the girl with a bolt of white energy.

"I was never told about this! How can this be!" the girl asked. She fired her red energy into it to part it where her body was, it deflected most of the attack but she was still hit on the sides of her body, after the light cleared Raven noticed she was still standing, but her arms, legs, and sides had been hit pretty good, there were little droplets of blood falling from her body. "That's better."

_She's still stranding?_ Raven asked.

"My turn." A powerful bolt of red energy formed at her hands, it was huge. "Say good bye, Raven." The beam of energy left her hands and Raven fired the last of her power to match the attack. "You still have energy left huh? It's not going to last for long though is it?"

_She's good, but I can't keep this up, for a half demon she's strong. I'm not going to fail!_ The girl with green eyes thought. She let her attack falter for a second and Raven gained the upper hand.

"Damn!" she girl cursed. Raven's attack hit full force. "Y-you're good, I will have to improve before I try to kill you again."

"What's your name?" Raven asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"I asked."

"It's Jedidiah." She girl landed on the ground and sank to her knees. She didn't have any energy left to stand. Raven landed across from her, the green glow from the girls eyes left and Raven saw the true color of her eyes. They were red.

"You're one strange person." Raven muttered.

"Heh, you're a strange one yourself." Jedidiah said. She stood up and started to talk away. "Don't think I wont come back for you. I only joined with this stupid team so that I'd have an excuse to attack, now I have a real one so I'll be back." Jedidiah said then disappeared into the darkness of the early morning.

"How can she walk?" Raven asked, she fell backwards and looked into the sky. "I better go see if the others need help."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 

Chandalen and Beast Boy faced off against each other, trading blow for blow, Beast Boy kept changing into a turtle when Chandalen came at him with the sword.

"STOP CHANGING!" Chandalen growled as he hit the turtle Beast Boy with his sword. After the sword left his shell BB transformed into an elephant and his face was met with a boomerang. Chandalen had thrown his sword away and was pushing against Beast Boy with just the boomerang. The pointy edge was digging into BB's skin, without letting Chandalen see Beast Boy grabbed his foot his trunk and lifted him off the ground, and then he threw him into a wall head first.

"Ow sheez, that hurt dude!" BB said as he licked the blood that was dripping down his face and into his mouth.

"Like wise." Chandalen had several cuts on his arms and across his face. "Truce?" he asked as he held out his hand to BB.

"Truce." BB agreed, as soon and their hands met Chandalen grabbed BB's arm and threw in across he room, Beast Boy changed into a hawk and hovered in the air.

"Damn." Chandalen muttered, this was going to be harder than he thought, he was going to have to go against his nature and play dirty no matter how much he didn't want to. He attacked Beast Boy head on, Beast Boy avoided his punched but his head was met with his boomerang. "Hyah!" he threw the boomerang and Beast Boy flew into a wall, then he ran at Beast Boy with a dagger, in self-defense Beast Boy snatched up Chandalen's sword that he had dropped and soon he felt warm blood flowing down the hilt. "Nice, never thought that I'd fall to my own blade…" he muttered, Beast Boy pulled out the sword and Chandalen fell to the floor unconscious.

"What the fuck just happened here!" Beast Boy asked as he looked at the destroyed rooms. He lifted Chandalen off the ground but Chandalen growled.

"Don't. I'll be fine, I have a bit of demon in me, this is nothing." He stood up and walked out the door. "Don't worry, I'll be back to kill you some other time." Beat Boy lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well at least let us treat you!" he yelled after him.

"Nope! I don't take help from the enemy!" Chandalen yelled back.

"Damn stubborn people." BB muttered.

"You shouldn't be talking." Raven said from the hallway. Beast Boy looked up. "We should go see to the others, the people we were fighting are the only ones that left." Raven added. "The others are all unconscious."

"They really did a number on the tower, if this had been outside I'm sure that they would have the upper hand, that was the hardest battle I've fought!" he added.

"At least you didn't have to fight a half demon…" Raven muttered. _I wonder why our powers cancelled out like that…_ Raven asked herself as she looked at her left hand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Oddone- I don't own the Teen Titans. Anyways I hope you liked it and **_READ AND REVIEW!_** Please and Thank you!


End file.
